


Merry Christmas Sportadork

by LetRobbieRottenSleep (Carminainanima)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Can I tag this as bed sharing if one half in unconscious?, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Robbie has magic, please sign my petition to get Sportacus more clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carminainanima/pseuds/LetRobbieRottenSleep
Summary: It's Christmas eve and the coldest night of the year.Sportacus needs longer sleeves and Robbie ends up being a hero for a change.





	

   

     Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town not a creature was stirring except for Sportacus. The hero had been running around the whole town fixing lights and hanging up ornaments, making sure it was perfect for the next day. Now he was standing in front of the large billboard that hid the entrance to Robbie Rotten’s lair. Sportacus hadn’t seen Robbie around in several days and was concerned about the other man. No one should spend Christmas alone! It was a time to spend with friends and family. Sportacus wanted to check on him, but it was late and he’d been running around all day. He just felt so sleepy and the fresh snow looked so soft and inviting. Surly Robbie wouldn’t mind if he sat down for just a moment right?

     Not only was it Christmas eve but it was also the coldest night of the year and Robbie didn’t think there was any way to make the night worse. He’d managed to insulate the bunker so it didn’t snow inside anymore but even with as many blankets as he’d managed to find it was still a little chilly. Robbie didn’t like the holidays, everyone was so loud and so happy and it only made him feel more lonely and tired. All he wanted was to eat cookies, drink hot chocolate, and sleep until springtime. He pulled another blanket over his head, could he sleep until the brats had all gone away to college?

     Robbie hadn’t moved in hours and was pretty sure he hadn’t left the bunker in days. He was actually a little surprised that that Sportalooser hadn’t shown up yet and all “Robbie I was concerned about you” and “Robbie I care about you” and “Robbie I love you”’d him (well he could always dream about the last one.)  

     Suddenly Robbie had a feeling that something was wrong, it concerned him. Even with his magic he generally didn’t get alerted unless it was something really bad. As much as he wanted to ignore it and let Sportacus deal with it, it was late and if it was really as bad as he suspected. . .

     It was snowing so heavily when Robbie opened the hatch to the bunker that he nearly called it a loss and disappeared back down but after grumbling to himself about stupid weather and stupid elves he climbed out and opened the door in the billboard. He stood on the bottom step of the stairs and looked around. Nothing seemed too far out of place, it must have just been his anxiety kicking up.

      Robbie turned around and was just about to go back inside when he noticed something flashing under a pile of snow. It was a red light and he thought he could almost make out a noise over the wind. Either someone had left a bomb or? He quickly shoved the snow aside and uncovered something he could never have imagined in all his dreams or nightmares.

     The only time Robbie had seen Sportacus anything close to this was in a sugar meltdown, that however was easily remedied by one of the brats giving him some sportscandy. But now the elf looked nearly as pale as the snow around him with only his blue lips to add colour to his face. Thankfully he was still breathing and hadn’t been covered in a terribly large amount of snow. Robbie’s first thought was ‘Well that’s what the loon deserves for running around in short sleeves.’ And the second one was ‘Shit I have to help him!’  

     “And _I’m_ the one who isn’t taking care of themself?” Robbie grumbled as he tried to pick up Sportacus. Unfortunately unconscious people and even more so unconscious elves were about as cooperative as trying to pick up one of those children’s toys that were a tube of coloured water that just slipped out of your hand no matter what you did (well you could stick your fingers in them, but that wasn’t a solution to the current problem unfortunately) so after a lot of grunting and swearing Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus and teleported back down.

     Rallying against the exertion of carrying another person Robbie considered the situation; he had to act fast, that’s what he knew. He had no idea how long the elf had been unconscious or how long he’d been outside for before that. The recliner wasn’t big enough for both of them to effectively fit, so Robbie stacked all the blankets on top of each other before unceremoniously dumping Sportacus on top of them and dragged the whole thing off to his rarely used bedroom.

     There were two challenges to getting Sportacus out of his clothes and into the bed. One, the entire outfit was pretty tight to begin with and now that it was wet it had practically vacuum packed the hero inside it. And two, Robbie could not for the life of him figure out how to take the vest off. Did he have to remove the crystal? How would he even do that? The ten on Sportacus’ chest just kept flashing red at him and just before Robbie gave up and went for the scissors his finger caught the edge of the center plate and it came unclasped. That was the only piece of clothing he was remotely gentle with, placing it on one of the bed posts. Sportacus’ shirt, pants, boots, hat, and goggles were chucked in a pile on the floor and after a moments hesitation Robbie’s clothes joined them too.

     It was really uncomfortable to see Sportacus so still, Robbie felt, he looked so pale against the dark pillow cases, with his golden hair spread out and the pointed tips of his ears. Robbie crawled in beside him and after cocooning them both up in the blankets he wrapped himself around the smaller man. Sportacus was so cold it made Robbie shiver.

     “Sportacus. . .” He said, more to himself than actually to Sportacus “You can’t just go running around in the same outfit the whole year you loon. You don’t have any other clothes do you? I’m going to have to fix that starting with the largest warmest sweater I have.” Robbie called up enough magic to keep the room at a decent temperature and lay staring into the half dark listening to Sportacus’ breathing.

 

     The first thing Sportacus noticed when he woke up was that it was warm, the second was that someone was holding him, the third was that he was somewhere he had never seen before. The wall he was facing was dark and looked like it was made out of metal. “Where am I?” he asked, as if afraid of the answer.

     “My bedroom.” The words were mumbled into the back of his neck and Sportacus rolled over to come face to face with Robbie Rotten?!

     “Robbie? What happened last night? I can’t” Sportacus reached out and touched Robbie’s chest. Robbie steeled himself against flinching and Sportacus was surprised when he touched skin, he then realized that he wasn’t wearing any clothes either. “Did, Robbie did we?”

       Robbie shuffled back several inches and laughed, but it was an anxious laugh. He sounded a little colder when he responded. “Is that what you want? Or is that what you think I want? Or is that your immediate assumption to waking up with someone and not maybe _‘Oh I passed out in front of the billboard and could have died if Robbie hadn’t found my cold, snow covered body!’_  What happened? What could have happened?” There was anger in his voice, but beyond that a heavier dose of fear and the unspoken ‘what would have happened to me’ hung in the air.

     “Robbie I’m sorry I-”

     “Shut up!” Robbie growled before launching himself at Sportacus. He practically smashed their faces together and realized moments later that he probably made the fact that they literally just woke up in his bed in their underwear even more awkward. Just before Robbie was about to pull back Sportacus grabbed his shoulder and started kissing back.

     Robbie had expected Sportacus to be not terrible at kissing, but at least inexperienced. The elf however was not one to do things in halves so when they finally separated both of them were gasping for breath and Robbie wasn’t sure if his lips were bleeding or just bruised, as teeth had _definitely_ been involved. Not that he minded of course, as far as kisses went it was one he hoped he could do again sometime soon.

     His train of thought was interrupted by Sportacus climbing into his lap and wrapping him in a hug. “I’m sorry Robbie, I didn’t mean to scare you, can you forgive me?”

      “Yeah,” Robbie rested his chin on top of Sportacus’ head “Just don’t do it again. I’m supposed to be the one who needs saving, not you.”

     They sat like that for minutes? Hours? Days? They didn’t care. Not until Robbie faintly heard the speakers drop in the main part of the lair and the children’s voices yelling the hero’s name. With a sigh he pulled back from the purring elf. “You should probably head back up so the brats don’t think you died or I kidnapped you.”

     “The last one doesn’t sound too bad.” Sportacus mumbled as he slowly separated himself from the villain “Only if you come too.”

     “Fine.” Robbie reluctantly climbed out of bed and grabbing the vest started out the door, seemingly not caring that he was only wearing his heart print boxers. “Let’s go find you something to wear.”  

     Sportacus however wrapped himself in a blanket before following Robbie. When he reached the main room Robbie was up on the platform punching buttons on the organ. The outfit in the tube next to Robbie changed to hold a pair of high heeled boots, sweatpants, and the thickest sweater that Sportacus had ever seen. “When I push you, you need to spin ok Sportacold?”

     Sportacus nodded and Robbie gave him a quick shove. Round and round he went and when he finally stopped spinning the blanket had been replaced by the boots, pants, and sweater combo. The outfit had changed significantly, the heels had lowered, the pants fit and had had turned a dark blue, the sweater was still rather large but was now blue with the white and black stripe running sideways through it and a pocket in the middle of the chest for the crystal, also he was now wearing a toque that hadn’t been on the mannequin.

     “What?” Sportacus excitedly examined the outfit “It changed!”

     Robbie smiled so brightly Sportacus promised himself he’d do anything to get him to smile like that again. “The magic tailors the outfit to the person; I just needed a base because if I spun you without one you’d’ve ended up in something inappropriate for going outside.”

     Amazed Sportacus watched Robbie spin himself and end up wearing nearly the same outfit but with a purple/red colour scheme.

     While Sportacus was distracted by putting his crystal into the sweater Robbie pulled a box wrapped in blue paper out of a cupboard. “I know we should open the presents at the party, but you might want this one before.” Robbie shoved the present at Sportacus.

     “Robbie I- Thank you!” Sportacus looked like he was about to explode from happiness.

     “You need to open it first Sportacute.” Robbie rolled his eyes as Sportacus carefully pulled back the paper and opened the box.

     “Oh! Robbie this is amazing! Did you make it?” Sportacus pulled a scarf out of the box; it was blue with a black and white stripe along one edge and a “10” at one end.

     Robbie nodded, unsure of how to process the praise as Sportacus wrapped the scarf around his neck before reaching up on tiptoe to press a kiss to Robbie’s lips. When he pulled away Robbie had turned bright pink.

     “Merry Christmas Robbie” Sportacus whispered.

     “Merry Christmas.” Robbie whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can come find me on tumblr as Letrobbierottensleep !


End file.
